The Return of Bloor's Academy
by dukekitty
Summary: When things are finally calming down, guess who comes back? Takes place after Charlie Bone and the Red Knight


**Disclaimer: Usually people have a remark similar to 'do you really think anybody owns this stuff?' but I am way too lazy today. I do not own the Children of the Red King series.**

Everybody had thought the Bloors were gone, after Count Harken was defeated. No one had been expecting this…

The first sign of the Bloor's return started with winter. The town Charlie lived in had been upholding a spring sort of state that everyone thought would last forever, until winter struck, literally the next month. Which was strange because it was May.

At first, everybody assumed Tancred was just messing around on the first day that winter came. Charlie and the other endowed kids knew better though, for Tancred's snow never lasted long, and he certainly didn't have an I'm-joking-around-with-everyone face on like Lysander often had. All of Tancred's friends hoped that nobody else would confront Tancred about it, considering the last time someone blamed him for a blizzard. It kind of looked like someone already had though, with the grumpy face Tancred wore. It wasn't his fault!

The second sign was the paintings. Charlie, who had asked his father to take down most the paintings in Bone's Academy (mainly because he couldn't stand their rambling on about this and that while he went to his next class.), and they were back on the walls. To everybody else, this raised high suspicion. Charlie though, who honestly was very curious about it, was more annoyed that they were back and noisier than ever. *Sigh*, he had just gotten used to silence in the halls except for usual students chatter. He asked them who had put them back on the walls, but each time they would all of a sudden fall silent. Several other things that used to belong to the Bloor's started to come back into the academy without permission and unexpectedly, like someone who had been gone on a long trip was preparing their home for their return.

Other signs were simple, like for example, the flame cats. Which, I guess in retrospect was a very complicated and an important indication that the Bloors were returning. They spent lesser time then usual with the endowed children. Sure, the flames hardly ever saw them, but often the flames would come in and check up on the children to see if everything was ok. They actually spent a lot of time with Billy too. That soon diminished to a couple minutes. And you wouldn't see them once a week, you'd see them wandering around several times a week, but for only a few seconds. Billy had tried to ask them what was going on, but they just said, 'Danger is coming' and that was it. No answers to further questions from him, just that one warning of a sentence.

Then Claerwen went missing. Charlie was incredibly devastated, for the white moth was always by his side. Tell you this though, Charlie avoided every picture or painting he ever came close to. He still had a hard time controlling when he travelled, and Claerwen wasn't there to get him out if he did. As the days passed on without his oh so precious moth, Charlie began to become paler and was growing weak. He passed it off with an "Oh, probably just the winter weather, Fidelio, don't worry 'bout me." Though it was becoming drastically worse. (Go to bottom of chapter because there is a long important side parenthesis sentences stuff thing that has to do with this certain paragraph that is incredibly vital that people read.)

Then on the tenth day of winter someone was kidnapped. Charlie Bone.

-Parenthesis stuff thing- Ok I thought I might put in an explanation to my randomness of Charlie becoming sick, since it has to do with a key thing that happens in the book that isn't directly stated. So just in case no one caught this, in the series whenever something happened to Claerwen, something happened to Charlie Bone. Claerwen got burnt, Charlie was burning up so bad steam was coming off his hands. Claerwen got injured or was tortured or something crazy like that, Charlie felt exactly the same way. So I thought, hey, if Claerwen went missing and was kidnapped or something, I don't think that poor moth would feel very well, so Charlie probably wouldn't either. Wait, did they state directly that Claerwen and Charlie were linked in the book? I think Manfred might of said something like that when he made a plan to sabotage Charlie, but all I remember was it being a kind of thing that everybody knew about, but wasn't really talked about.

**Authors Note: I will probably update this soon, though I doubt I'll get many followers or favorites considering how unpopular Charlie Bone fanfiction is these days. Such a shame it isn't as popular, it's a really good book. Anyway, yes, for those who actually read this and enjoyed it, I will be updating soon hopefully. Maybe in a week or two or three if things go well. (which if you think about it, that's pretty quick compared to some authors I know who make you wait whole months or a year or some long extended time.) (Which if you think about that, it is very very long compared to some authors I know who update every week.) Anyhow though, thank you for reading, I greatly appreciated it. You know what would really make my day, if I could get a review, pretty please? *Gets on knees* pretty please with a cherry on top?**

**Thanks!**


End file.
